Sexiest Consent Ever
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: After years of constant interruptions, Miles and Tristan decide to book a hotel room to take their relationship to the next level. Triles smut.


They were sick and tired of interruptions.

After years of enduring parents who enforced their open door policy, siblings that barged in the living room, the possibility of a teacher walking in, or just the _chance_ of a cop cruising by only to notice suspiciously steamy car windows were all valid reasons for Tristan and Miles to be careful enough to keep their trysts on the frustratingly short side. Basically, neither boy dared to push the other past second base even though they were well aware that it was what they both wanted. Slipping their shirts back on at the first sign of danger was one thing, whereas having enough time to also fix their pants before actually getting caught was too complicated to risk.

Which is why Tristan pounced on Miles' suggestion of just renting a hotel room for once and for all. While it was still clear that there were some boundaries that they were not yet ready to cross, they craved for privacy and a promise that the time they had with each other would be theirs and theirs alone.

After swiping the keycard over the lock, Miles raised his boyfriend's hands until his eyes were covered. A bit of rustling later, only a soft touch was needed to give him the permission to lower his palms. Tristan let out a gasp when he saw about a dozen lit tea lamps decorating the surfaces of the room from the windowsill to the night stands. He was at a loss for words because he was simply mesmerized with the beauty that surrounded them.

His attention was diverted when he heard a gentle melody coming from behind him. He turned and saw Miles setting down his iPod and wordlessly extending his arm with a loving look in his eyes. Smiling softly, he placed his hand in his boyfriend's and let himself be tugged into his waiting embrace. Miles quickly brought their joined hands close to his heart and wrapped his arm around Tristan's waist. He sighed when he felt the other boy's arm draping across his back and chin resting comfortably on his shoulder. The two moved slowly in circles, just soaking up the ambiance and breathing in the scent of their colognes. A couple of soothing tracks later, Miles felt Tristan nudging his cheek with his nose. He turned his head slightly and moved in closer for a kiss.

As their lips moved in tandem, the rest of their bodies remained still. That was, until Tristan delicately pushed Miles towards the bed who eagerly allowed himself to be guided until he felt the back of his legs touching their destination. They both gently laid down on the mattress with Tristan on top and supporting most of his weight on his elbows. Miles took his boyfriend's hands in his own and placed them at his collar expectantly. Knowing the drill, the buttons were undone in no time at all and Tristan's top was swiftly removed as well.

They resumed their kissing but now they were both leaning on their sides and taking the time to run their fingers over each other's abs, pecs and sensitive nipples. It was territory that they knew quite well by now, but the new environment allowed this delicious sensation to feel as if they were doing it for the first time. Miles' hands landed on Tristan's belt buckle but he broke away long enough to look up and meet his lover's eyes before going further. It only took a quick nod in response for him to resume the job at hand and they both shivered as he tugged the zipper down. Once the pants and briefs were discarded, Tristan quickly freed Miles from his slacks and underwear as well.

Fully naked and facing each other, their eyes travelled downwards at the same time to appreciate the formidable vision that was recently revealed in front of them. Their lips reconnected and their hands searched blindly until their fingers closed over the other's erection. They began to pump each other in smooth and fluid motions. Their kisses became deeper and their strokes became faster. Just listening to each others' groans and sighs was enough to push them both closer towards the edge. Tristan dipped his head lower to focus on a sweet spot on his boyfriend's neck and raised his free hand to tug on his hair, which resulted in Miles whimpering with delight.

While withering under Tristan's ministrations, he vividly thought back to the storm, and how pleading this boy to come back inside was the first time he screamed out his name. Tonight was proving that it very well wouldn't be the last as he continuously cried it out like a mantra. Miles got to a point where he was torn between needing his lover to suck him off, or succumbing to the urge of pleasuring him himself. And judging by the increasing volume of Tristan's moans, it was safe to bet that he wasn't the only one who wanted to push things further. He was then hit with a stroke of genius. He just needed Tristan to trust him. But when he broke away to make his request, the words remained lodged in his throat.

Tristan saw that there was a question that was unable to push its way past Miles' lips. It was coupled with a look of curiosity that was laced with a spark of desire in his eyes, but with just enough hesitancy to hold himself back. Tristan immediately knew what to say to encourage his lover.

"Go ahead."

With those ever so familiar words of consent, adrenaline flowed through Miles' veins, giving him the courage to follow through with his plan. He gripped on to Tristan's arms to pull him back on top and powerfully spun him around in a sharp one-hundred-and-eighty degrees turn on his stomach until they were facing opposite directions. Tristan was too stunned to fully comprehend what was going on, but all it took was the awareness of Miles gently sucking on his member to spring into action. Tristan relished the feeling of Miles' warm tongue swirling around the tip of his dick before latching on to his boyfriend's cock with his mouth so he could pleasure him at the same time with fervour.

The vibrations from the hums of receiving exponentially increased the experience of the act of giving, allowing them both to soar even higher. The duel sensation was mind blowing and they were climbing up to levels of ecstasy that were previously unimaginable. They tried to warn each other when they felt themselves reaching closer towards their pinnacles with Miles tightening his arm around Tristan's waist and Tristan digging his fingernails into Miles' hip. But neither of them were able to stop just as much as neither of them wanted the other to pull away. So when the lovers felt each others' cum spilling generously in their mouths, they enthusiastically devoured every last drop.

Tristan rolled off and focused on catching his breath while staring at the ceiling. Miles peeled himself away from the mattress and joined him on the other side of the bed, pulling the duvet to cover them both. They found themselves in each others' arms where they whispered sweet nothings and countless of I love yous to one another while revelling in post-orgasmic bliss.

They stayed that way until they drifted off into a deep, uninterrupted sleep.


End file.
